Memories Forgotten
by blackstar48
Summary: Regina battles with herself on whether she should confess her feelings for Emma right before the curse engulfs them. Spoilers for 3x11. One shot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I just had to write this after that heart breaking ep...please review!**

Regina thought that things would finally be better. She had hoped that life would be better. She was wrong, very wrong...

Her happy ending was right in front of her, just beyond her reach. Henry...and Emma. And now, because of Pan's idiotic idea, her only sources of happiness were going to be taken away from her.

Again.

Regina walks shakily to Emma.

"I've known you for some time," she begins softly, trying to contain the pain that was growing in her heart, "and all I wanted was for you to get the hell out of my life so I could be with my son."

Regina stares at Emma's eyes with deep desire and longing.

She takes a deep breath before continuing.

"But really, what I wanted was for Henry to be happy. To be with him."

Regina had also wanted to add, "What I really wanted was to find a happy ending, and I know that you, Emma, will be the one to give me that."

But now was not a time to get all lovey dovey and confess her growing feelings towards Emma in front of the townspeople.

Regina watches with her brown eyes as Emma's tear filled eyes fill with determination as she acts like the saviour she was born to be.

Her heart breaks into small, tiny shreds as Emma says, "Okay. I'll go."

Regina tries to keep the tears flowing at bay, at least until Henry and Emma were gone.

They are standing by the town line. Emma is saying her goodbyes to everyone. Regina tries to ignore the pain that is settling in her heart.

"Emma," Regina calls out softly to her. "There's something I haven't told you." Regina prepares herself as she watches Emma's gorgeous eyes fill with tears once more.

"What now?" Emma says. Regina could tell that Emma was trying hard not to cry. So was Regina. She chokes down the tears that were threatening to fall down. No, she has to be strong.

But when Regina looks at Emma to say something, the words die instantly right before her. Her heart is so heavy; so much pain...she does not want to let go of them...of Emma.

Regina does not even know what she is telling the blonde, but when she finishes, Regina's tears finally cascades down her cheeks, revealing her emotions. She cannot lose her loves. Emma and Henry were about to leave.

Regina engulfs Henry in a hug once more, still crying silently.

The brunette woman watches as Snow kisses Emma's forehead as a sign of letting go of her daughter.

Emma smiles sadly. She makes her way towards the car. Just before she does, though, Regina sprints to the car, and holds Emma by the arm firmly.

Emma stares at her, confused and maybe...with love.

"Regina," she breathes out. "You said we had to go..."

More tears stream down both their faces.

"I know," Regina replies softly, "but there was something else I wanted you to know before you forget forever."

"And what's that?" Emma asks gently.

Regina takes a step closer to Emma. They are only mere inches away from each other. Emma leans in closer. The tension between the two women were growing rapidly.

Emma looks at Regina expectantly. "I thought...you were gonna say something?"

Regina doesn't answer back. Instead, she grabs Emma's face and crashes her lips on Emma's lips.

Emma doesn't even hesitate at all. She gives in, willingly, as Regina starts kissing even deeper.

The kiss was not full of lust; it was full of love that has been held back from both of them, and they were both feeling the moment of what could have been if they had both admitted their love for one another earlier.

Emma tastes like vanilla. She likes it.

Regina does not want to stop, but the curse is arriving. So she pulls away, her heart clenching painfully in her chest.

"I-I love you, Emma. I am hopelessly in love with you, and I have been since the day you walked in my life."

Emma smiles sadly at her. "I love you too, Regina..." Then she presses a gentle kiss on Regina's lips.

Tears dot Emma's eyes as she forces herself to pull away from Regina. Without another word, Emma turns and walks back to her car, with Henry waiting inside.

The moment Emma presses on the gas, and the car slowly starts to move, Regina's heart breaks into tiny pieces. The pain in her heart is so excruciating; it hurts so much to think of Emma, the one she loves so much, forget about her existence and their undying love for one another disappear.

The smoke engulfs them. Regina watches as the car passes the town line, knowing fully well that everything about Storybrooke has been erased from both Emma and Henry's memories.

All the memories...the kiss they had shared...their first kiss...gone when she crossed the town line.

Regina closes her eyes, letting the teardrops fall carelessly down her cheeks. She touches her lips. Emma will never remember the kiss ever again.

Sobs take over Regina as the scenery before her finally fills with complete purple clouds of smoke.

The last thing Regina thinks of is Emma before the smoke completely engulfs her.

_Maybe in another life, Emma, we both could have our happy endings. Together._


End file.
